Movie Night
by Gazelle Of Endrrat
Summary: ((Genderbend)) Apollo loves to watch scary movies and now he found the perfect movie buddy. Image/Idea Credit Inside


"Movie night!" Apollo singed-song as he walked into the kitchen. He waved a DVD case around as he made his way to take a seat.

Zachary and Robin looked up, smiling at the archer. Both seemed idle, Robin had sat down at the counter and Zack was standing on the other side. "Movie night?" Robin asked, turning to look at him face to face as Apollo took a seat next to her.

"Yeah." Apollo placed the DVD case to the side and leaned forward on the counter. "You guys in or what?"

"Sorry." Zachary said, with his usual apologetic smile. "Won't be able to."

"Yeah, I can't make it either." Robin said with a sigh as she leaned forward.

"What?" Apollo scoffed. "Why the hell not?"

Zachary walked to the oven, opened it, and took out the tray of cookies. The smell spread throughout the kitchen and the joint living room. "I promised M'tt that I'd go with him to visit some of his friends in Africa."

"Bats wants me to train tonight." Robin added after Zack, her voice high-pitched as usual. "I'm leaving soon anyways"

Apollo groaned.

"Why don't you come with me and M'tt? I'm sure we could watch the movie on the bioship someway."

"No, it's fine." Apollo shook his head. "Do you guys know where Kal'ah and Connie is then?"

"Connie's getting ready with M'tt. She's coming along with us." Zack answered as he placed the tray on the stove. He took off the mittens and made his way to the two, leaning forward on the table.

"Yeah and Kal'ah is out with Aquawoman tonight." Robin added with a nod. "So it's basically just you tonight." She lifted her head a bit to see the cover of the DVD case. "What movie is it anyways?"

"Silent Hill. The new one."

"Didn't it just come out?" Zack asked, grabbing the case to look at it. "How did you get the DVD?"

"I know some people." Apollo said with a smirk.

Robin snorted."Isn't it supposed to be really scary?"

"Yeah, apparently, plus it's better to watch it with a group of people." Apollo told the two. "The reactions of others is freaking hilarious."

"You're not scared by this type of stuff?" Zack asked.

"No way, it's just a movie. And it's nothing too bad." Apollo shook his head. "But I do love watching the squeamish people just jump at everything."

Robin was about to say something, her mouth in an 'o' shape when she heard the voice of the computer.

_"Recognize. Kid Flash B-0-3."_

"You're in luck, I got a movie buddy for you." She grinned at Apollo.

* * *

_"Hurry up with the popcorn!"_

Apollo rolled his eyes while the voice of the redhead ringed in his ears._  
_

"Hold on!" He called back, as he poured the second bag of popcorn in the giant bowl. He grabbed it when he was done and made his way to the couch in the living room. The only sign of the redhead being in the living room was the floppy bun, that could be seen above the back of the couch. He walked around it and saw Willow leaning back in the middle of the couch, she was playing with the DVR player's remote, flipping it around and throwing it up in the air and then catching it. "Here's the popcorn." Apollo said, lightly shaking the bowl before he sat down next to her.

"Alright, good boy." Willow said, positioning herself so that her feet were under her. "Put it in the middle." She patted the space between them after she put down the remote next to her.

"No way." Apollo placed the bowl in the space between his legs.

"What? Why not?"

"I made it so I control where it goes."

"Oh, you're being ridiculous." Willow rolled her eyes and moved over closer. She gave him a sideways glare as she reached into the bowl and grabbed some popcorn. Apollo retaliated by giving her a smirk before he threw his arm behind the couch.

"So what movie we're watching again?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know?"

"No." Willow said through a full mouth. "Robin just asked if I wanted to watch a movie..." And then she added, in a low voice. "She didn't tell me it was going to be with _you_."

"Hey, don't act as if I like this little arrangement." He pointed to her and him. "I just wanted to watch a movie with someone."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Well, what movie is it?"

"Silent Hill: Revelation."

She gulped. "What?"

"Silent Hill..." Apollo said slowly. "Revelation."

"Omigod, why?" Willow's eyes widened and her bun flopped as she turned to look at him.

"Didn't Robin tell you what movie it was when she asked you to watch it with me?"

"N-no, but I just thought it was like a comedy or some-"

Apollo laughed, interrupting Willow mid-sentence. "Don't tell me... You're scared, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Willow scoffed.

"Then press play." Apollo grinned, looking at Willow as she slowly grabbed the remote again and pressed the play button.

* * *

In all truth, Apollo hadn't been watching the movie at all. He was too busy watching Willow.

Watching the way she squirmed when gore filled scenes came on. He loved, and silently snickered at, the little sounds that came out of her when the nurses made their way across the screen. He watched as her hand shakily reached into the bowl for more popcorn. He noticed how she inched closer to him with each passing scene and how in a matter of seconds, her legs were suddenly brought to her chest and she was then in a fetal position. Leaning into him.

She was far more entertaining than the movie itself.

At one point in the film, Willow turned to look at him. Apollo cleared his throat, turning his head a little to make it seem like he had been watching the film. "So, uhm, how's the movie for you?" She asked hesitantly and Apollo knew it was because of the scene: Pyramid Head cutting off some of the characters arms off, that was playing.

"Uh, it's okay." Apollo lied, he honestly had no idea what had gone on in it. He had caught some scenes here and there but the overall plot went through his head. "Not that scary though." He said with a shrug, now that was the truth. From the glimpses he caught Apollo could tell that the movie wasn't as scary as it should have been. Mediocre at best.

"Oh yeah, definitely not." Willow nodded.

Apollo smirked and let out a soft snort. His attention turning to the movie, finally putting his focus on it. Every now and then he looked out of the corner of his eye to look at the red-head, wanting to see her reaction to a certain scene or monster.

The rest of the movie was watched silently by the two, with Willow fidgeting now and then.

* * *

Until Pyramid Head decapitated Claudia. Willow finally lost it.

"AAAAHHHH." The popcorn that she had grabbed to eat fell from her hand and landed all over the place. She drew herself close to Apollo, her hand landing on his chest.

Apollo had jumped from hearing her scream and turned to look at her. Her face was the very definition of being terrified, and after a moment of yelling she hid her face into his side. Apollo smirked, chuckling softly. "_Seriously? _**This **is what scares you?"

Her voice was muffled. "Didn't you just see what happened?"

"Yeah." Apollo nodded, picking up the popcorn that had fallen on his pants and on the side of the couch. "Claudia's head was just cut off."

"Omigod. Don't repeat it!" Willow said, shaking her head. "Just turn it off!"

"What?" Apollo asked. "No. The movie's almost over."

"Do it!" She raised her head and glared at him.

"No." He glared back.

Willow groaned. "Please!" She nudged him in the side.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He took his arm from behind the couch and reached over her to grab the remote. With one press of a button the movie flickered off and soon the usual static of the TV and the sign that said "NO SIGNAL" came on. "Happy?"

"Extremely." She said, with a sigh of relief.

Apollo raised the bowl of popcorn up, throwing in the ones he had picked up. "I shouldn't have listened to Robin when he suggested to let you watch the movie with me."

"Well, that was your fault."

"How was I supposed to know you get scared from this stuff?"

"Hey!" She crossed her arms. "I wasn't scared! I just got disturbed from all the gore."

"Oh, please." He rolled his eyes. "I'm never watching a movie with you again."

"Good." Willow said haughtily.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Both sides glaring at each other. It took them a while to realize that Willow was still close to Apollo and that Apollo had an arm around her.

He cleared his throat and rose from the couch, Willow moved away to the other side of the couch.

Apollo started to make his way towards the kitchen and stopped when Willow spoke up.

"Next time..." She said, not looking his way. It's gonna be a comedy and it's gonna be _my_ choice."

Apollo smirked.

* * *

**Image/Idea Credit: I decided to do this fic based off of a pic drawn by **queensarwa**, called "**Seriously?**" and I also used the picture's dialogue too **

**A/N: I decided to put this fic in a time when Wally and Artemis are starting to become friends. Also, it's genderbent~Spitfire if you couldn't tell.**


End file.
